powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing with Zombies
Dancing with Zombies The Angel Grove prom was tonight, and Rito Revolto was looking for a way to cause trouble, and he found it. He then returned to the moon base and went looking for Master Vile. He bumped into him in his search. "Oh, Master Vile," said Rito, "forgive my clumsiness." "What do you need, Rito?" asked Master Vile. "The Angel Grove prom is tonight!" said Rito. "And?" asked Master Vile. "Wouldn't it be fun to make all those people into zombies?" asked Rito Revolto. "Hmm," said Master Vile, "I think I'll go along with that. In fact, I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!" Master Vile took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster. "You know what to do, right?" asked Master Vile. "Yes, I do," said DJ Zombie. "Then, go down and do it!" said Master Vile. "Right away, boss!" said DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie went down to the school's back entrance. He disabled the alarm system for the back entrance of the school and forced his way inside without being detected. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him in a closet, closed the doors, and padlocked the doors so that he could not escape. Then DJ Zombie went to the turntables, switched the record, and played his zombie record. As a result, the staff and students began dancing and moving like zombies, and DJ Zombie was enjoying every minute of their misery. The alarm sounded, and the rangers and crew quickly came to the Eltarian base. "What's going on?" asked Kai. Carter saw the viewing screen and knew that something was out of the ordinary. "They're dancing like ''zombies!" ''said Carter, "let's get down there!" "Wait!" said Carol, "if you go down there right now, you will be under the same spell. We need a plan!" "Yeah," said Carter, "you're right." "So, what do we do?" asked Lily. "Maybe if we could go down there and the first thing that we do is destroy that record!" said Chuck. "Yeah," said Rita, "but that's suicide!" "I think I can do it!" said Flynn. "Are you sure?" asked Rita. "Got a better idea?" asked Flynn. "No," said Rita, "guess not." "Well," said Carol, "if you're going to do it, do it. That monster is enjoying every minute of this!" "Well," said Flynn, "wish me luck!" "Okay," said Alpha, "teleporting now!" Flynn was teleported to the scene, and the first thing that he did was destroy the record. As a result, the staff and students were shaken up, and then they recovered. DJ Zombie left the scene. Also, Flynn left the scene. The staff and students knew that they and their gym were in shambles, and they could not explain what happened there, so the principal decided to reschedule the prom and leave the state of the gym for the night janitors. Also, the regular DJ made so much noise that a staff member was able to hear him, so they brought him out of the closet. He was shaken up, but he slowly recovered. He made a decision to never return to the school again. "Good job!" said Rita. "Yeah!" said Lily, "I don't even know if I could have done that!" "Yeah!" said Kai, "really!" "Thanks, guys!" said Flynn. Then the alarm began to sound. "What's going on?" asked Lily. "Apparently," said Carol, "DJ Zombie has made it to downtown Angel Grove!" "Well," said Carter, "let's get going! It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said all six rangers. They all morphed and arrived on the scene. After they arrived, DJ Zombie started shooting magic disks at the rangers causing the rangers to fall and hit the ground. "Okay, guys," said Carter, "we need a plan." "I have an idea," said Flynn, "maybe you and Kai can go sword and ax first at the monster and block all of his disks!" "That ''might ''work," said Carter, "let's give it a try!" "Lion Sword!" said Carter. "Ox Ax!" said Kai. Carter and Kai deployed their weapons in front of them, and as DJ Zombie shot magic disks at them, they advanced, and the disks hit the sword and ax. "It's working!" said Carter, "keep it up!" As Carter and Kai became closer to DJ Zombie, they released a flame that consumed DJ Zombie. "Alright, guys," said Carter, "let's form the Fire and Wind Launchers!" They formed the launchers with their weapons. "Ready," said Carter, "fire!" The blasts hit DJ Zombie causing him to become unconscious. Then Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "Zords, now!" said Carter. The Fire and Wind Zords came to the rangers, the rangers hopped inside their respective zords, and they formed the Fire and Wind Megazords. "Alright," said Carter, "let's do this!" Right away, DJ Zombie fired magic disks at both Megazords causing them to take a few steps backward and fall to the ground. "We have to get past his defenses somehow!" said Aisha. "Don't worry," said Flynn, "I have an idea!" The Megazords were able to stand up, and when DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the Megazords, the Wind Megazord used its wind power to whisk them away. Then the rangers in the Fire Megazord shot a flame at DJ Zombie, and DJ Zombie was consumed by it. As a result, DJ Zombie had trouble focusing. "Alright," said Carter, "let's finish him!" "Carter," said Flynn. "Yeah?" asked Carter. "Can you let us finish him?" asked Flynn, "we just would like to try out our weapon." "Be my guest!" said Carter. "Wind Daggers!" said Flynn. The Wind Daggers formed in both hands of the Wind Megazord. Then they powered them up and slashed them through DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. Then the rangers briefly celebrated. "Why does this keep happening?" asked Darkonda. "I don't know," said Goldar. "Rito!" said Darkonda, "this is all your fault! If you weren't so scatter-brained, we won actually win a battle." "What's scatter-brained?" asked Rito. "Never mind," said Darkonda. "Good job, guys," said Tommy, "you all did well. I enjoy the fact that you all work as a team. Once again, good job!" Then they all went to the Angel Grove Recreational Center to work out and eat. Power Rangers Elemental Charge